


blue

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Series: colors [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: blue.the color of the afternoon sky, the paint on credence’s fingers and newt’s finger tips, tiny blossoms in a neighbors window box, tina’s favorite sweater, lollipops, newt’s favorite coat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *slides you more color fic no one asked for*
> 
> hey guys! so i'm going through a bit of a financial rough spot and a little help would be..really appreciated so if you like my work and can spare it, please buy me a [coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/A681E8Y) you don't have to, really! i hope you enjoy!

blue. 

the color of the afternoon sky, the paint on credence’s fingers and newt’s finger tips, tiny blossoms in a neighbors window box, tina’s favorite sweater, lollipops, newt’s favorite coat. 

the bath water swirling with stars from credence’s favorite bath bomb, newt’s shaving cream, toothpaste, a dog’s collar, designs on tea cups, silken ribbons, cars on the street, blue jeans, the lapis bracelet meaning mental protection that tina bought him. 

credence would rub his face in something blue when faced with it, if allowed. blue was a multifaceted color – loyalty and truth, sadness and lies – and credence liked the juxtaposition of it. blue paired well with yellow, making the combination one of newt’s favorites and during fall when newt would happily break out their favorite long peacoat, credence would spend most of his time nuzzling into his spouse’s warmth. 

“what if we stayed out until our lips turned blue?” newt asked one day in early winter, one of their hands holding credence’s in the warm confines of their larger pockets. credence couldn't tell if they were kidding, but giggled all the same. 

“then we wouldn't be able to kiss and would have to go to the hospital!” a police car zoomed past them at the street corner and credence admired the blue lights and navy uniforms of the officers inside it. 

“i think we could kiss our lips back to pink.” there's a playful lilt to newt’s mouth and credence leaned into press a kiss to their lips to keep them from turning blue. he didn't believe he could kiss their lips out of being blue, but he could kiss their cheeks pink. “im want...blue.”

“blue what?” he lets them lead him across the street as he thinks, eyes flicking over the stores they passed before tugging lightly. “bath bombs?”

“yes, please.”

they stepped into the warmth of lush together and credence slipped his cold hands into the warm blue water swirling with pink and yellow lines, his eyes closing as he let the waters of loyalty and truth warm him from the inside out. newt fielded the employees as they plucked up his favorite blue bath bombs and after noting the pink credence kept fingering, a pink one. 

“you like blue?” a little girl asked, a blue lollipop between her lips as she holds up a second to credence. 

“yes..” he smiled and accepted the candy, seeking out more blue things to sate himself. 

“they've got nice blue soaps over here!” she doesn't take his hand, she waited for him to follow her before pointing to the minty smelling soaps and bouncing back to her. mother. silently, credence raised a wrapped piece of the soap and newt took it into their hand to pay for. 

they stepped out into the cold blue night, hands clasped tightly and breath fogging gray before them as they followed pale sidewalks back to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> it's awful lonely over [@niifflers](niifflers.tumblr.com) so if you wanna be my friend...please


End file.
